Chadży Abrek (Lermontow, przekł. Budziński)
}} CHADŻY ABREK. Abrekiem nazywaja Kabardyńcy górala, który uczynił ślub, że i chwili nie odpocznie dopóki nie zabije oznaczonéj przez siebie liczby nieprzyjaciół. (PRZEKŁAD Z LERMONTOWA). I. Auł Dżemata wielki bogaty, Nie płaci dani, własną ma wolę; Murami jego - ręczne bułaty, Meczetem jego - jest bitwy pole. A jego wolni dzielni synowie, Zahartowani w krwawych walk żarze; Ich sławę cały Kaukaz opowie, Zna ją i sąsiad i ludy wraże. A strzał ich pewny każdy uśmierca. Bo nigdy wrogów nie chybił serca. Niebo aż płonie; dzień tak gorący, Że ze skał spiekłych para się wije; Orzeł na skrzydłach w chmurze wiszący, Jak punkt czerniejąc zwolna się kryje. Cisza gdzie tylko zwrócisz oczyma, W aule''Auł, wieś osada. tylko spokoju niéma: I lud w popłochu zwraca swe kroki, Gdzie strumień bije z twardéj opoki. Powoli tłum się w krąg jeden splata; O czémże radzą męże Dżemata? Czyli się w góry chcą puscić znowu Dla trzód sąsiednich śmiałéj grabieży? A może, chciwy krwi i połowu, Z mordem i ogniem wróg wieczny bieży? O nie bo tylko smutne spojrzenie Rzucają wszyscy dzielni uzdzienieUzdzień, naczelnik albo człowiek wolny. . W obcego aułu odziany szaty, Siedząc na głazie pomiędzy niemi, Siwy Lezginiec, schylony laty, Przemawia do nich słowy rzewnemi; A z oka które ogniem mu błyska, Dokola tęskne spojrzenie ciska. Wszyscy współczując starca boleści, Słuchali smutnéj jego powieści: „Trzech dzielnych synów trzy krasne córy, Na stare lata to mój skarb cały; Wtém nadciągnęły piorunne chmury, Wszystkie gałęzie drzewa złamały: I teraz stoję oto jedyny Jako pień nagi pośród doliny. Niestety dzisiaj już jestem stary, A włos mój bielszy niż śnieżne szczyty; Lecz czasem pędząc kipiące wary, Pod śniegiem strumień bywa ukryty. Wzywam was dzielne syny Dżemata! Kto mi odwagę swoją pokaże? Który z was szacha zna Bej-Bułata, Córkę niech wróci, hańbę mą zmaże! W niewoli dwoje zwiędło mych dzieci; Syny zginęli w walce zaciętéj: Dwaj z nich w obczyźnie a przy mnie trzeci, Przez wroga w piersi bagnetem pchnięty. Konając uśmiech taki miał szczery! Bo pewno widział biédny młodzieniec, Jak się doń rajska zbliżała Peri, Trzymając w ręku tęczowy wieniec. Z aułu, nieszczęsnym znękany bojem, Uciec musiałem precz na pustynię; Z córką jedyném dziécięciem mojém. Jam ja czcił, wielbił, jako swiatynię; Nic nie ceniłem na świecie po niéj, I nic nie wziąłem prócz wiernéj broni. Z córką w jaskini dzikiéj się mieszczę, Na wszelka biédę była wytrwałą; Wtém cios spadł na mnie ostatni jeszcze: Miłe mi pisklę precz uleciało! Było to w nocy: we śnie me łono Tchnęło spokojem śród ciszy błogiéj, Tylko szeleścił wicią zieloną Siedząc nademną mój anioł drogi. Nagle szmer jakiś ze snu mię budzi, Słyszę krzyk słaby i tętent konia; Biegnę i widzę, со? czy wzrok łudzi? Jeździec na koniu pędzi sród błonia, W objęciach drogie me dziécię trzyma! Zaraz za niemi gońca posłałem, Ale broń wierna chybiła strzałem, Próżnom ich ścigał klątwą, oczyma; Z pragnieniem zemsty w piersi ukrytem, Niezdolny pomścić krzywdy со plami, Włóczę się odtąd między górami Jak wąż, zdeptany końskiém kopytem. Odtąd już pokój odbiegł odemnie, I dziś go w świecie szukam daremnie. Wzywam was dzielne syny Dżemata! Kto mi odwagę swoję pokaże? Który z was szacha zna Bej-Bułata, Niech córkę wróci, hańbę mą zmaże.” - „Ja!” - nagle młodzian wrzasł czarnooki, Chwytając ręką kindżał szeroki. W niemém milczenia tłum zadziwiony, Na dwie się przed nim rozstąpił strony. - „O! ja znam szacha! ja pomszczę ciebie! Za dwa dni będziesz miał wieść odemnie. Nieulękniony Chadży zna siebie: Na konia nigdy nie siadł daremnie. A jeśli na czas tu nie przybędzie, Nie sądź, że słowa jego cię zwiodły; Lecz przed podróżą pamiętaj wszędzie Wznieść do Proroka za nim twe modły.” 'II.' thumb|300px|Droga w pobliżu Mchety w Gruzji (kaukaski widok z chaty), obraz Michaiła Lermontowa, karton, olej, 1837 Już wstaje zorza; nikną tumany. Na głębi niebios już lazurowéj Wstają olbrzymie granitów głowy, A każdy w wieniec z lodu przybrany. Chmurka zbudzona w skał rozpadlinie, Jakby różowy żagiel nadęta, Pędzi ku jasnéj niebios wyżynie; Cała natura snem nawpół zdjęta; I jeszcze słońca promień złocisty Ze wzgórz nie schłonął rosy srebrzystéj. Za jarem, w góry noga za nogą Czerkies na dzielnym rumaku dąży; Ze skał wysokich zwieszon nad drogą, Dziki winograd nieraz okrąży Jeźdźca i konia gałęźmi swemi, Obsypie łzami rosy srebrnemi. Niedbale wodze wypuścił z dłoni, Zdobną plecionkę w swym ręku kręci: To się ku grzywie rumaka skłoni, To tęskną pieśnią cześć dziadom święci; Odległe echo sąsiednich wzgórzy, Ponuro jego śpiewowi wtórzy. Droga się skręca gdzie ślad wyryty Głęboko arbyArba, wóz o dwóch kołach. skrzypiącém kołem; A obok szczytów świetne granity, Jak w wieniec śnieżném łączą się czołem. Ztąd, jakby miał go już pod nogami, W dole spokojny auł spostrzega, I pył wzniesiony bydła śladami, I tabun koni, со sród łąk biega. Spojrzenie jego nagle dolata Do krańca aułu, sakliSakla, chata. Bułata. I jako orzeł z wierzchołka góry Zagłębił w saklę swój wzrok ponury. Na progu dziéwczę z Lezginów rodu Siedzi i tęsknie w dal topi oczy. Kogo to czekasz о gwiazdo wschodu, Że taki smutek twą duszę tłoczy? Może ma przybyć twój druh zdaleka? Albo powrócić brat z bitwy srogiéj? Senna od skwaru twoja powieka, Głowa chce spocząć na piersi drogiéj; I osunęła się ręka biała, I nagle słodka rozkoszy siła Z więzów zasłony ramię wyrwała; A ociężałość wzrok twój przyćmiła, Oblawszy oczy rosą perlistą; Policzki graja krwią płomienistą Krain południa; usta czarowne Milczą, a jednak takie wymowne! Tchną samą lubość. A twoje łono Wznosząc się, z lekką igra zasłoną. „Gdzieżeś jedyny, o mój kochany?” Lecz ot już tętent słyszeć się daje, Na drodze pędzą kurzu tumany. „То szach” Lezginka szepcze i wstaje. Próżno się marną nadzieją cieszy, Bo łatwo oczy zwodzą zdaleka; Dostrzega jeźdźca, со ku niéj spieszy; Ale to nie szach którego czeka: To jakiś obcy strudzon sród drogi. W gościnne do niéj przybywa progi. Rumak zmęczony, aż cały w pianie, Jeździec chce skoczyć, zda się wnet stanie. Zsiadajże jeźdźcze!... I czegoż zmudzi? Ta sakla, zda się, w nim przestrach budzi. Spojrzał.... westchnienie krótkie, stłumione Z ust wpół otwartych nagle wypada, Jak listek gdy nim wicher owłada, I szybko niesie w nieznaną stronę. „Czegóż wędrowcze zwlekasz u proga? Zsiadajże prędzéj z twego rumaka, Wszak przypadkowy gość darem Boga? Jest miód i kumysKumys, mocny napój z mleka kobylego, fermentowanego. , strawa wszelaka; Tyś widzę biédny, lecz jam bogata: Uczcijże proszę dach Bej-Bułata! A kiedy znowu puścisz się daléj, Pomnij, żebyśmy w twych modłach stali.” 'Chadży Abrek.' Niech Ałła Lejlo tobie nagrodzi, Że tu odpocznie jeździec strudzony; Ale niepróżno on tu przychodzi: Od twego ojca niesie pokłony. 'Lejla.' Od mego ojca? Powiedzże, czyli On nie zapomniał mię do téj chwili? A gdzie on mieszka? 'Chadży Abrek.' Po twojéj stracie Mieszka w pustyni lub w obcéj chacie. 'Lejla.' Czy szczęśliw, wesół? 'Chadży Abrek.' On dotąd żyje, Choć nieraz w głowę wiatr z burzą bije. A ty? 'Lejla.' Jam szczęśliwa. 'Chadży Abrek''' (pocichu). Tém gorzéj. Lejla. Co mówisz? Chadży Abrek. Nic! I gość milczący siedzi przy stole, A czychir''Czychir, wino gruzyjskie czerwone. z ryżem stoi nietknięty; Dziwny to człowiek i niepojęty; I zmarszczki tłumem błądzą po czole. Czy wiek je wyrył? albo téż ręka Zawistnych losów groźnie go nęka? Lejla chcąc gościa rozjaśnić czoło, Chwyta bębenek, bije palcami, Wznosi do góry, obraca wkoło, Tańczy lezginkę, wtórząc pieśniami. Jak gwiazdy oczy jéj blaskiem płoną, A lekkie drżenie wznosi jéj łono. Z dziecięcą myślą, z pogodném czołem, Tonąc z zapałem w tém uniesieniu, Przed gościem wdzięcznie kręci się kołem, Jako w zachodnim motyl promieniu. Znowu bębenek dźwięczny podnosi, I białą ręką wkoło nim toczy; I czarne w gościa utkwiła oczy, Milczy, lecz miłym uśmiechem prosi: "Ponury gościu, rozjaśń oblicze, Wszak ciosy losu - mary zwodnicze. Chadży Abrek. Dość tego, przestań, przestań Leile, Porzuć wesołość twoję na chwilę. Powiédz, czy kiedy cię przestraszyła Myśl śmierci, dręcząc mary groźnemi? Lejla. Nigdy! bo па со chłodna mogiła, Kiedym znalazła mój raj na ziemi. Chadży Abrek. A czy tęsknota dręczyła ciebie, Kiedyś wspomniała o twéj rodzinie, O Dagestanu gór jasném niebie? Lejla. Dlaczego kiedy lepiéj mi ninie. Choć tu wokoło mgliste tumany. Wszędzie jest pięknym, wdzięcznym świat Boży. Wyraz ojczyzna sercu nieznany, Nie wié со przymus: jak ptaszek hoży Wyrwie się, umknie.... Tam jest ojczyzna, Gdzie kto z ufnością miłość nam wyzna. Chadży Abrek. Miłość!... a wiész ty, jakie téż inne Szczęście na ziemi znajdzie dla siebie Ten, со już wszystko, wszystko pogrzebie, W со wierzył, kochał, w lata niewinne? Rozkosz pewniejsza to od miłości! Ona łez tylko i krwi pożąda. I radość wtedy w duszy zagości, Gdy na zgon szczęścia drugich spogląda. W niém cały urok życia się mieści, W nim mojéj duszy i raj i piekło. Ono nam zawsze wierne; czy pieści, Czyli męczarnią gnębi zaciekłą. Za chwilę zemsty со czeka lata, Nie wziąłbym nawet całego świata! Lejla. Jakżeś ty blady. Chadży Abrek. Słuchaj! Już dawno Jam jedynego utracił brata; Ale śmierć jego nie była sławną: Jak dzikie zwierzę, nieznając wroga, Poległ od kuli Beja-Bułata! Lecz mnie przekazał zemstę przy zgonie, A taka wola święta jak Boga! Odkryłem zbójcę. Już w jego łonie Mój kindżał wierny utopić chciałem; Alem pomyślał: czyżto pomszczenie? I cóż śmierć znaczy? czyż jedno mgnienie Równać się może z mém życiem całém? Stanież za moje smutki, męczarnie? Na całym świecie wszak coś istnieje, W czém jego szczęście, jego nadzieje. Więc niech to zemsta moja ogarnie. Stało się! chwila zemsty już blizka: Wczoraj wybiła twoja godzina. Patrz! oto zachód krwawy blask ciska! Już czas! glos brata mnie napomina.... Kiedym na wdzięczne oblicze twoje Dzisiaj me piérwsze rzucił spojrzenie: Ciężka tęsknota i niepokoje Objęły duszę w bolu płomienie; Lecz to wrażenie już uleciało, I mą przysięgę wypełnię śmiało. Jak sniég na górach Lejla blada; Drżąc na kolana przed nim upada. Od strasznéj groźby cała truchleje, Blaga, zaklina, rzewne łzy leje. thumb|300px|Lejla i Chadżi Abrek (obraz Nikołaja Ge, 1852) „O jakże patrzysz na mnie grobowo, Odwróć twe oczy! Biadaż mi, biada! O! każde groźne, coś wyrzekł słowo, Jako jad zimny na mnie upada. Straszneż to żarty, со nic nie znaczą?... Więc nie rozczulą cię łzy niewinnéj? Zmiłuj się! powiédz! powiédz jak płaczą Kobiety w twojéj stronie rodzinnéj? Umrzeć! by zemście uczynić zadość! Umrzeć tak młodo! Daruj mi życie! Powiédz, czy wiész ty со znaczy radość? Byłżeś kochany w życia rozkwicie?” Lecz Chadży milczy, stoi ponury, A czoło jego osiadły chmury.... „Litościm w oczach twych nie ujrzała, Mimo rozpaczy, łez i próśb tyle.... Zmiłuj się! czekaj, czekaj о Ałła! Jeszcze godzinę! jeszcze choć chwilę.” Wtém miecz zabłysnął: cios jeden, drugi.... I spadła głowa. Wnet z krwawéj strugi Podniósł ją z ziemi; włosy rozpostrze, I о nie szaszki''Szaszka, szabla czerkieska. ociera ostrze. I głowę, со już życiem nie świeci, Bierze, w kosmatą burkę okrywa, Skacze na konia i nazad leci. Koń rży, szczeciną staje mu grzywa, Во strach nieziemski włada rumakiem: Chrapie, całego okrywa piana, Gryzie wędzidło, nie słucha pana, Mknie bystro w góry, że zda się ptakiem. 'III.' Już słońce gaśnie; i oto zrazu W ciemnościach ginie cała natura; Pełzną milcząco z szczytów Kaukazu Jak węże jedna za druga chmura, Dziwną grę tworząc pomiędzy sobą. Potém spadając w ciemnych skał jarze Po ostrych krzakach, pereł ozdobą Darzą ich listki zeschłe w dnia żarze. I z hukiem pędzi tam strumień szary; Piana z pod trawy nad nim się toczy, I błyszczy we mgle ciemnéj pieczary Martwo, jak w głowie uciętéj oczy. Lećże, leć daléj jeźdźcze po drodze! Okryj twe ciało burką szeroką; I dzielną dłonią schwyć silnie wodze, Popędzaj konia, miéj baczne оkо; A choć nie gonią jeszcze w twe ślady, Ni gór tych duchy, ni dzikie zwierze; Jednakże jeźdźcze posłuchaj rady, I jeśli możesz odmów pacierze. „Lećże mój koniu! Lękliwém okiem Czemu przed siebie spoglądasz wciąż? Wszakto głaz martwy nad wód potokiem, A tu znów grzbietem błyszczący wąż! „Na polu boju, о włos twéj grzywy Nieraz otarła krew męzka dłoń; Na dzikim stepie, w chwili straszliwéj, Nieraz mnie zbawił wierny mój koń. „My odpoczniemy w ojczystéj ziemi, A wydartemi z wrogów mych rąk, Uzdę-ć ukraszę znaki srebrnemi, I sród zielonych znów będziesz łąk. „Co to się znaczy? zkądże ta zmiana? Mój towarzyszu drogi, mów téż, Że cię tak prędko okryła piana, I że tak ciężko podemną tchniesz? „Wnet z za mogiły wyjrzy księżyca lice, I drzew osrebrzy zielony wierzch; Wtedy zobaczym znów okolice, Gdzie śpi nasz auł ukryty w zmierzch. „Pasterskie zdala ujrzym ogniska, Co jako błędne światełka mkną; Potém usłyszym gdy będziem zblizka, Jak dziko nasze tabuny rżą. „I wokół ciebie zbiegna się konie; Lecz gdy powstanę bez znaku, słów: Wszystkie je nagły przestrach owionie, I wnet w popłochu odlecą znów. O! bo poznają one zdaleka, Że nas obudwu jeden los czeka.” 'IV.' Jeszcze dolinę ciemna noc skrywa, W śnie pogrążone aułu domy; Lecz jeden tylko tam nie spoczywa, Jeden, jak grobu głaz nieruchomy: Przed wsią przy drodze siadał na kamieniu, Patrzy na drogę z smutkiem w spojrzeniu. Co to za jeździec z pochyłéj góry Zjeżdża powoli jakby trwożliwie? Jego towarzysz о długiéj grzywie, Z spuszczoną głową stąpa ponury. Jeździec pod burką coś w ręku trzyma, I jak skarb strzeże jeszcze oczyma. Pomyślał starzec „to córka miła Drogi podarek ojcu przysyła.” I niecierpliwie starzec go czeka. Таk wolno jedzie i czegóż zwleka? Już blizko: staje, burki odsłoni, I oto nagle ze drżacéj dłoni Upuszcza ojcu podarek krwawy, Co martwo toczy się śród murawy. Nieszczęsny bieży, spogląda zblizka, Poznaje głowę drogiéj Leili: W szale boleści nagle w téj chwili Chwyta ją, do ust swoich przyciska, Jakby całując jéj martwe wdzięki, Chciał z nią ostatnie podzielić męki. W ten pocałunek, westchnienie jedne, On nagle wylał swe życie biedne. O! bo już nieraz ludzie i losy W zbolałe serce zadali ciosy! I nić żywota za jednym razem, Jak nić przez ogień strawiona, rwie się. A w martwych zmarszczek oblicza lesie, Śmierć się maluje tęsknym wyrazem. Dusza tak szybko jakoś ulata Od zgnębionego boleścią ciała. Że myśl, со w starca życie się wplata, Z oblicza uciec już nie zdołała. Chadży nad starcem stał niewzruszony, Współczuciem pierś się jego nie wzdyma; Na konia, szaszkę rzucił oczyma, I bystro w inne popędził strony. 'V.' Już rok upłynął. W skał rozpadlinie Znaleźli, wszedłszy w lasu manowce, Dwa martwe ciała jacyś wędrowce, I pogrzebali w ciemnéj gęstwinie. Trupy te leżąc zdala od drogi, Złączone były w uścisk ostatni; Zrazu się zdało, że w uścisk bratni: Twarze wskazały, że to dwa wrogi. Może to tylko błędne domysły, Ale wędrowcy owi sądzili: Że na ich ustach groźby zawisły, Że twarz mieniła się każdéj chwili. Obudwu odzież była bogata: Czapki ich baszłykBaszłyk, kaptur jakim mieszkańcy przykrywają czapki dla ochrony w czasie burzy i dla ozdoby. okrywał długi. W piérwszym poznano szach Bej-Bułata. Lecz nikt nie wiedział czyj był trup drugi. ''Bolesław - Wiktor. Przypisy tłumacza ---- Zobacz też: Chadży Abrek - poemat Michaiła Lermontowa w przekładzie Stanisława Grudzińskiego Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Хаджи Абрек (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Michaił Lermontow Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Poematy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim Kategoria:Literatura rosyjska